


Another Night Gone, Another Day Come

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [206]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: Bruce doesn’t like to let go.





	Another Night Gone, Another Day Come

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gentleness (tenderness; kindness; concern; gentle natures; characters who display sensitivity, etc; gentle responses at unexpected moments). Prompt from this [generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).

Bruce doesn’t like to let go.

When the day comes and the night falls in retreat, Clark will unwind himself slowly, limb by limb, inch by inch, until the soft warmth of Bruce’s body lays alone under the blankets, long stretches of his scarred skin exposed to the light. Some mornings, Bruce will let him shake free with only a tug, a catch of fingers firm around his wrist.

“Five more minutes,” Bruce will whisper, his voice hoarse from their overindulgence, “please.”

And Clark will hesitate, look down at those bruised lips turned in a dreamy smile, and sink back down to the sheets.

“Just five, ok?” he’ll say as Bruce curls in close, as Gotham’s fiercest defender sighs and buries his head against Clark’s chest. “You need to get up anyway. Didn’t you say you had a breakfast meeting this morning?”

A salt and pepper shake. “Shhhhh. Five more minutes.”

Some mornings, he’ll let Clark get up and get dressed and then make a show of it, how much he’d like Clark to stay. He’ll kick off the blankets and stretch and groan while he does it, grunt a little each time a bone pops: tiny cousins of the sounds Clark had pulled out of him the night before.

“That’s not fair.”

“Hmmm?” Another stretch, a malingering one; arms above his head, his chest bowed out like a weapon. “What isn’t?”

“I have to go.”

One dark gray eye will open. “Of course you do.” A flex of his hips, a spreading shake of those lovely thighs; a glimpse of the love bites Clark didn’t realize that he’d left. “Nobody’s stopping you.”

And Clark’s willpower will soften like a pie crust left out on the counter and he’ll set his boots down and bend over the bed. “Can I kiss you goodbye?”

“You know what?” Bruce will say, the jerk of his cock as unmistakable as the pound of his heart. “I think you better.”

As soon as their mouths meet, of course, it’s all over, any pretense of Clark leaving.

“I need you,” Bruce will murmur, his hands speared in Clark’s hair.

“Oh you do, huh?”

A grin, a snatch at Clark’s hand and a shove and a moan when Clark finds him, when the tips of his fingers kiss the head. “Mmmm. Can’t you tell?”

On those mornings, Clark Kent will show up to work an hour late with a stupid smile on his face and Starbucks for everybody and Bruce’s voice in his ear, low and gorgeous: _God, you’re pretty when you come inside me, Kal-El_.

Some mornings, though, Bruce behaves himself. He lets Clark go without a struggle and doesn’t stir while he’s dressing; stays decorous and unmoving under the covers.

Some mornings, even the Batman needs his sleep.

On those mornings, Clark will reassemble himself without interruption and then turn back to the bed, to the love of his life, and brush the gray strands from Bruce’s forehead.

“I’m going, sweetheart,” he’ll say.

Bruce will turn his head towards the sound but not open his eyes and there will be on his face a gentleness, an ease, that no one in the League would believe is possible. _It’s a gift,_ Clark will think, brushing his knuckles over Bruce’s cheek, _being able to to see this_. _I wonder how many in this world have_.

Then he’ll pitch down and lay their lips together, a soft close to a long, lovely night.

“Love you,” he’ll say, and then up up and away; another night gone, another day come.


End file.
